


Empty

by Hello_Marshmellow



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, M/M, POV Second Person, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Marshmellow/pseuds/Hello_Marshmellow
Summary: Your name is Kazuichi Souda.





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, I'm sorry this is bad :")

Your name is Kazuichi Souda. 

You’re a mechanic. The Ultimate Mechanic, actually, at Hope’s Peak Academy. You like being a mechanic. Working with vehicles is your life- even though you can’t really ride vehicles, you get motion sick, after all. Your school is awesome. You have great friends like Hajime and Fuyuhiko. You’re away from your terrible home and your terrible father. 

But you feel empty. 

You always have felt empty. 

You feel like there is a giant, massive, all-consuming hole in your heart that you can never erase. You feel like there’s something missing in your life, something that’s currently not there. You feel alone. Maybe that’s your problem. Loneliness. You never had someone who was your true friend before. Maybe you need a companion by your side and then the emptiness will go away. Maybe, just maybe, a person who loves you is what you need most. 

You sought out companionship in Hajime. That wasn’t enough. You sought out companionship in Fuyuhiko. It still wasn’t filling the void in your soul. You tried to make other friends in your class. But everyone was so mean to you and put off by you, they thought you were a pervert and a creep. 

Until Miss Sonia. 

She was so nice and polite and pretty, and not to mention royalty, so you couldn’t help but fall for her. Your friends called you shallow, since you barely knew Miss Sonia. But you didn’t really care. Miss Sonia made you feel like you had a purpose. Your goal was to date Miss Sonia. You followed Miss Sonia around and tried to talk to her. But she politely rejected you over and over and over and over until you couldn’t help but try even harder, anything to make the emptiness go away. And you were making progress, too, until... 

Until there was Gundham. 

Gundham. You don’t know how to feel about him. You always thought he was a weirdo, but he became a weirdo that threatened your relationship with Miss Sonia. So you should hate him, right? But you don’t. You never did. And you probably never will. He’s just too kind and soft underneath his ‘evil’ exterior to hate. 

You started off fighting over Miss Sonia with him. Miss Sonia obviously likes him, and you obviously like Miss Sonia, so there’s obviously a problem. But you grow tired of fighting. It only makes you feel emptier. 

So you stop fighting. You avoid Gundham. But that makes you feel sad, too. Maybe you just like interacting with him- maybe you could become friends. But you feel like he’ll ridicule you. You don’t want that. 

But something draws you towards him. His hamsters make a nest in your beanie one day and you return them to him. He thanks you profusely. And the smile on his face, his real, not evil smile, when he gets his hamsters back makes you admire him and want to talk to him. 

You start to talk to him more, about cars and planes and anything moving, and he doesn’t ridicule you. He just listens. And it almost feels like he cares. Soon enough, it almost feels like you are friends. 

You figure that he’s nice enough to be friends with, anyway, so you don’t mind. 

You become better friends over time. He tells you about his animals and you meet almost all of them. You build small things for him. He makes you feel like he won’t leave you for the world. And you wouldn’t leave him for the world either. Fuyuhiko starts to refer to you as a married couple, and you just laugh, because you don’t like him. 

He’s just your friend. 

Right? 

But he makes you feel not empty, he makes you finally feel whole. Nobody makes you feel that way, not even Miss Sonia. 

So maybe you do like him, just a little. 

You find out one day that Gundham likes you too. He tells you. He has his animals do a show for you. Of course you accept his confession, you like him. So you become boyfriends. 

He brings you flowers and chocolates every day and you feel like a lousy boyfriend. He tells you that you’re perfect the way you are, and he’d love you forever and ever. 

Nobody has ever told you that before. 

Gundham makes you feel whole. He makes you feel worthy of the world. 

And you suspect you’ll never feel empty again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Please check out other Soudam stories. This ship is great. Seriously, I'd die for these boys. 
> 
> Fun Fact: this document was named 2soudam4u in word


End file.
